


Unicorns

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, The OCs are just the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: It’s Christmas morning, and even though they couldn’t be together in person with their families in one huge get together, they were certainly going to do it via video call.Or.There’s a conversation about Logan’s parents using discord, Remus is being Remus, and Roman got Virgil a gift and oh god was Virgil raging over it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: 25 Days of December [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 25





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing, Implied Sex  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.

“I still can’t believe that your mother knows how to use discord,” Virgil said while looking at the laptop screen with the open video call. 

“I know right,” Roman added from where he sat next to Virgil. “Who could imagine, Anna Sanders, being able to use discord.” 

“It’s all dad, you know,” Logan said from where he sat on the left of Roman. “Mom couldn’t use discord if she tried.” 

“Oh yeah, Hank and all his amazing technological abilities,” Patton said sarcastically, all of them knew that Hank was equally as bad at technology as his wife. 

“We all least my mothers can join,” Virgil pointed towards where their moms’ pictures were on the screen. 

“Well, I’m honored to be considered an old person who can use discord you know,” Amber, one of Virgil’s mothers said. Next to her was Tara, and both of them were wearing Santa hats for Christmas. 

“Is Remy and Emile going to join?” Greta, Roman’s mother said. When Roman and Remus were younger, maybe sophomores in college, they used to joke that their mother had a thing for kids with R names and just had to mother-hen all of them. 

“No,” Patton, who was sitting on the other side of Virgil added. “I know the two of them wanted to have a call with their own parents first.”

“But they might join later on with both of their parents,” Roman waved around their phone a little bit in reference to the group chat. 

All of them were frequent users of discord and had one server with themselves, their parents, along with their friends, and their parents. It was just an easy way to have group chats, rather they included or blocked their parents, and even easier to have video calls without having time limits. 

“Merry Christmas, Bitches!” Remus shouted when he and Janus were finally connected. 

“Really, Remus?” Greta muttered while shaking her head but had a smile on her face anyway. “That’s how you start Jesus’ birthday?” 

“Well, technically we started Jesus’ birthday by-” 

“Remus! I can’t hear about my brother fucking my friend.” 

“I don’t particularly want to hear that either, and I’m not Roman,” Tara said.

“Dudes, call down,” Janus said, and Virgil didn’t even want to know what was in his mug. Knowing the two of them, it would either be hot chocolate, coffee, or some sort of alcohol. Or maybe even all of the above. “What he was going to say was we started Christmas by making some of those cool waffles that Remy told us about.” 

“And then we fucked.” 

“What did I join?” Hank asked, shocking all of them. 

“Oh, hi dad!” Logan did a little wave, which Virgil thought was absolutely adorable, seeing how the Santa hat he had on started to fall off from this. “Hi, mom!” 

“Hey, Lo.” Both of them said and performed their own little waves. 

“You don’t want to know Hank,” Greta said. “Hell, I don’t want to know.” 

“Y’all are so lucky,” Virgil said. “You can not even begin to imagine what it was like to hear all about Janus in our freshman year, only to become friends with him later on.” Remus and them had been roommates in their first year of college, and at first, Virgil was okay about hearing Remus’ stories about his new boyfriend. But it was one thing to hear about their sex life, and occasionally walk in on, when they didn’t know the guy, but oh god, once Virgil became friends with Janus those conversations quickly were shut down. 

“Oh god, our traumatized spawn.” 

“It’s so sad, Tara. What shall we do?” 

“Vi, you think it was bad with Remus?” Patton began. “Just imagine sharing a suite with Remy and Emile. The moment we moved in, I switched bedspaces with Emile. Oh god, the noises.” During their junior year, Patton, Janus, Emile, and Remy all shared a four-person suite and he quickly learned that no, Emile was not as innocent as he seemed. 

“Pat, you have no room to talk,” Roman argued. “You practically lived with us junior year.” While in their junior year, Roman, Virgil, Remus, Thomas, and Joan had been in a five-person suite on the other side of campus. However, the walk didn’t stop Patton from spending a lot of his time at their housing assignment. 

“Hearing about my children and their sexual adventures isn’t a very good way to wish us a Merry Christmas.” Logan’s mother said, and Virgil could see that Hank, along with Virgil’s mothers were nodding in agreement. 

“Speaking of your children when’s Thomas joining?” Janus asked. 

“He should be coming soon, apparently, both of them were singing for their neighborhood thing this morning, so they’re joining around ten,” Logan answered. Virgil looked down at their phone on their lap and saw that it was ten-thirty already. 

“Then we can open gifts!” Virgil almost laughed at Patton’s excitement. Every year, they gave gifts to each other then opened them around everyone. Now, this year, they had mailed the packages and were opening them on video chat together. However, as usual, they opened gifts they gave and received from each other by themselves. And they were so grateful that they didn’t have to see Roman’s and Janus’ gifts to each other. 

“Greta, do you wanna know what your son got me?” 

“Which one, Vi?” 

“Me!” Roman practically yelled, and Virgil knew he knew what they were talking about. 

“Wait a minute for me to grab it.” 

“Should I be scared for my mental well being?” 

“Virgil would say yes, but I think that they were just amazing.” 

“Ro, I hate to say this, but you honestly wasted thirty dollars on those things, ‘cause they’re not gonna use them.” 

“I’m back.” They said while plopping back into their spot. Virgil then fanned out the five different designs of Omnipod stickers and put them up towards the camera so everyone else could see them. “They’re fucking unicorns. Unicorns! And I’ve now got sixty of them.” 

“In my defense-” 

“You don’t have a defense!” 

“Virgil, honey,” Tara giggled before continuing. “That hot pink one will look absolutely radiant on you.” 

“That’s what I said!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Family”
> 
> So, there are six days left until Christmas (as of the day this is posted) so there’s going to be six more additions to this AU. Also, I’m going to be posting the 25th prompt on December 24th just so you know (if anyone actually cares). 
> 
> Also, if you want to see those Onmipod stickers the [link](https://www.amazon.com/Pack-Omnipod-Adhesive-Stickers-Accessory/dp/B07YDS7NR6) is here. Like, they’re cute but I don’t think it’s really Virgil’s thing to have unless it’s hidden under many layers of clothes.


End file.
